


What do your need, Pet ?

by AndersAndrew



Series: Tumblr requests [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Master/Pet, Praise Kink, Sub Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Prompt : Gravity Falls + BillDip + Pet/Master kink by shippingismypersonalhell





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [One_eyed_God](https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_eyed_God/gifts).



> Prompt : Gravity Falls + BillDip + Pet/Master kink by [shippingismypersonalhell](shippingismypersonalhell.tumblr.com)

Dipper entered the room. Nobody paid attention to him, even if he was naked and on all fours. The demons were chattering around a triangular table about their projects, laughing and drinking purple martinis.  
The boy approached Bill and sat down to his feet, watching him with big doe eyes.  
Finally, the dream demon looked at him, patronizing.  
“What do you want, pet? I’m busy.”  
Dipper lowered his head and played with the name tag of his collar; a blue pine tree was painted on the small metal plate.  
“Pleeeease…I…I need…”  
A glimmer of interest flashed in Bill’s eye. He lifted Dipper’s chin.  
“What do you need?”  
The boy waddled, uncomfortable in his submissive position. He admitted :  
”I need it”  
“What, pet?” Bill asked taking a sip.  
“Your….your fat cock” Dipper said.  
His cheeks were so red. Bill was delighted by this view.  
“Where? Where do you need it?” he insisted.  
Pine Tree’s face became so hot, it was hilarious.  
The boy stammered with a shy voice :  
“I-in my…wet little hole, master”  
“Show me.”  
Dipper promptly obeyed. Bill touched his smooth butt and fingered his bumhole. The boy gasped and shivered. It was just a spark of pleasure but he was eager for more.  
“Oh that’s right, you’re so wet, you really need it.” Bill noted “But I have to finish my work. Be patient.”  
He ruffled Dipper’s hair and the boy smiled bravely to him, wanting to be praised, to be a good boy.  
He stayed on his heels during an entire hour without moving or making a sound. Internally, Bill was very proud of him. After he finished his meeting, he touched again Pine Tree’s head. He really like his fluffy brown hair and caressed it.  
“You have been a good pet. You deserve a reward.”  
The dream demon enclosed the session:  
“Gentlemen, I leave it here. My pet needs my… _attention_. You can quit for a moment.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking request "Fandom + Pairing + Kink" on tumblr. You can ask in [my askbox](http://andersandrew.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
